


Patience is a Virtue (alternately: good things come to those who wait)

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: 300 Followers Giveaway Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, POV Peter Hale, Teacher Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter is dreadfully bored, he decides to get a day job. It may turn out to be just what he needed. Oh and, also, Chris finally gives in to Peter's many charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue (alternately: good things come to those who wait)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimmykun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmykun/gifts).



> This is for [kimmykun](http://kimmykun.tumblr.com), who won first prize in my fic giveaway. The prompt I received was [this](http://kimmykun.tumblr.com/post/75597572526). I hope you like it alright!

Things are good and calm and Peter is _bored_. _So bored_. Bored out of his mind, really. There are only so many tomes to read, after all, and even amusing himself by creeping people out is losing its charm. He could probably find some other hobby. But… he’s never really cared much for needlepoint and what would he even write a novel about? It’s nearing the end of summer, yes, but he has no interest in taking up swimming or working on his tan. The daytime television alone is driving him to insanity.

It’s by happenstance that he finds out about the vacant positions at the high school. He doesn’t even overhear it when he’s lurking. No, he spots an advertisement in the paper when he’s flipping to the obituaries section to look for suspicious deaths. There aren’t any suspicious deaths, of course, because Beacon Hills has become the most boring place on Earth. But the listing claims that BHHS is greatly understaffed, considering the deaths and exodus of sane people from this less than sane town.

And Peter, before the fire and years in a catatonic state, was a teacher, wasn’t he? It almost seems like a lifetime ago. But he was. He taught history and geography. And getting a job would be better than sitting around all day doing nothing, wouldn’t it? Plus, it would be funny seeing the looks on the faces of McCall and his friends when they walk into school and see him there, _teaching_.

♦

"What are you doing here?!" Stiles hisses, face angry and confused as he comes up to Peter before class, the very first day of Stiles's junior year. Peter is _amused_. “You can’t be here, dude, class is gonna start any minute!”

Smirking, Peter says, “Have a seat, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles gapes at him like a fish, but does go to sit by an equally flabbergasted Scott. Lydia and Allison are eying Peter warily from their seats while Jackson just looks bored. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac already knew he was going to be here because Derek, the party pooper, told them. They’re probably supposed to keep an eye on him or something. The rest of the class finds nothing amiss. They’re just curious about their new teacher.

"Welcome to World History. I’m Mr. Hale," Peter says, writing his name on the board in elegant cursive. "And I’ll be your teacher this year."

Stiles squawks indignantly and flails so hard he literally falls out of his seat. Peter passes out the syllabus for the class and decides that, yes, this is going to be worth his time.

♦

A little while goes by. The school receives a few transfer students partway through the marking period. Kira is a likable girl, enthusiastic and charming in her own way. Peter doesn’t mind having her in class and she falls right in with the other supernatural creatures. Not that she seems aware that she _is_ a supernatural creature but, well, birds of a feather flock together and all that, knowingly or not.

The other transfer student is… Well. Werewolves are gossipy creatures, but who would’ve thought that word of the resurrection of the Hale pack could travel all the way to Venezuela, where apparently Cora has been living with a large, well established pack since escaping the fire? None of them expected her to show up in Beacon Hills. Not after all these years. Derek is particularly happy to see her and Peter can admit, if only to himself, that he’s pleased as well. It’s always nice to expand one’s family. He hasn’t seen her since she was eleven and wore her hair in pigtails…

She’s a lot like Derek in personality, cranky and rough around the edges. It’s all on the outside, though; Peter can tell she’s genuinely happy to be back home. What’s amusing is how Kira seems to latch right onto her like they’re the best of friends. Or maybe more—Peter doesn’t dare ask.

With the addition of Cora to the Hale pack, Peter is content and settled. He almost never considers homicide except when Finstock tries to talk him into going out with a group of other teachers to sing karaoke. That’s never happening. _Ever_. He does let himself get talked into supervising the chess club, though. He enjoys surrounding himself with intelligent people, with tactical minds, and he enjoys molding impressionable youths into strategic thinkers.

Greenberg is failing Peter’s class. He comes to Peter and pleads so earnestly for help, for extra credit or _anything_ that can get his grade up, or else he won’t meet the academic requirements to participate in school sports. Peter has to offer the same extra credit to the rest of the class, of course, to keep things fair. But he takes particular pride in how well Greenberg’s family tree project turns out.

He feels a curious, strange thing. It takes him a few days to suss it out. He’s at home alone, grading papers and sipping a fine wine, when it comes to him.

He’s _happy_ for the first time since his life burned down around him.

♦

It sneaks up on him, really. He knew he had to do Parent-Teacher conferences, but he didn’t consider what exactly that means until Chris Argent is sitting across the desk from him.

_Glowering_ at Peter.

Really, Peter should’ve expected this. That way he could’ve looked forward to it. He feels positively _gleeful_ at the moment and couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face if he tried.

"Are we going to get this over with anytime soon, _Mr_. Hale?”

"Of course," Peter says. Somehow, being called _Mr. Hale_ has never quite sounded like that before… “Allison’s doing well in my class. I really have no complaints. She stopped her constant glaring at me weeks ago and she participates consistently.”

"How did you even get this job?" Argent asks.

"I did have a job before your darling sister lit me on fire, you know," Peter says. "I’m qualified for this position."

Chris looks quite skeptical. “I find that hard to believe. Who in their right mind would let you near defenseless children?”

"I see you haven’t pulled dear Allison from my class."

“ _Allison_ isn’t defenseless,” Chris says.

"No, I’m sure she isn’t," Peter agrees. "What do I have to do to prove to you people that I’m done with the murder thing? I mean, I’m sure I’d kill again if I had _reason_ to, but I’m currently all out of reasons. I’ve had my vengeance. Now I’m happily employed and the Hale pack is growing. Things are good. You should be more _trusting_ , Christopher.”

"I don’t trust you," Chris says. "And I never will."

It almost _smarts_ a little bit. It would if Peter didn’t think it’s wise of Chris to be suspicious. Suspicion has probably saved Chris’s life before. “Then I suppose you’ll have to keep an eye on me. But you’ll see for yourself that I’m not up to anything.”

"Let’s hope so," Chris says, standing. "Are we done here?"

Peter stands as well. “We are. Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions regarding Allison’s progress in my class. Or if you want to have a drink sometime,” he says, suave and charming.

It doesn’t seem to work too well on Chris, though. Chris just scoffs and gives his back to Peter as he walks out of the room. The big, strong hunter. As if Peter _minds_ watching him go—he quite enjoys the view, actually. He’s still smirking when his next set of parents come in to talk about their child.

♦

"You gotta be kidding me," Chris says when Peter shows up for his shift at the PTA bake sale.

Peter may or may not have pulled some strings to make this happen. There he was, being coerced into picking a time to help man the table, when he saw Chris Argent’s name on the schedule. How could he resist? He sits down behind the plethora of mediocre baked goods, beside Chris. “Come now. It’s only for a half an hour. It can’t be that bad, can it?”

Apparently Chris thinks it can. He spends the entire time broodily counting change while Peter convinces teenagers to buy more cookies and brownies than they really need during their school day. It’s for a good cause, though, right?

When Peter’s short shift is over, he says, “As always, your company has been a pleasure.”

Chris frowns and Peter smiles at him just to make him angrier.

♦

Peter really has no interest in chaperoning the winter formal but, well, sometimes these things are out of his control. Responsibilities are seriously the worst. His only consolation is that Chris is also chaperoning. Apparently Chris _volunteered_ along with a few other parents. Peter can hear Allison complaining about it when he listens over the sound of the music. Horrible, terrible modern music and it’s loud, too. It’s giving him a headache.

"Not today, Miss Jacobs," Peter says as he snatches a bottle of vodka out of the hand of the young woman who’s keen on spiking the punch. "Run along now."

"You’re not going to turn her in?" Chris asks as the girl scampers off.

Peter shrugs one shoulder. “No harm was done. I’ll dump it out and no one need know about it.”

"It’s against school rules. And also the law, I'm pretty sure," Chris says, clearly disapproving. "You could get in trouble if you let kids get away with that kind of thing."

"Why, Christopher, I didn’t know you cared." Peter levels an amused look on Chris before turning to head for the bathroom to dump the bottle.

Chris follows. “Don’t tell me you’re the _cool_ teacher. The one who lets kids get away with stuff.”

"Believe me, I dispense with leniency when the situation requires it," Peter says as he steps into the men’s room and approaches the sink, twisting the top off the vodka and dumping it down the drain. "I give bullies no quarter; one young man received detention for two weeks."

"Mr. Hale can be _strict_ , then.”

"I suppose so," Peter agrees, amused that Chris keeps calling him ‘Mr. Hale’. He drops the bottle in the trash can and looks at Chris, giving him an obvious once over. "And here I thought you cleaned up well back when you were younger. You’ve aged nicely… That’s a sharp tie. Did Allison help you pick it out?"

Chris rolls his eyes. “I do actually have some taste, you know. I can pick out a tie on my own.”

"I think you’re just determined now to see the absolute worst in me at all times. And here I was, complimenting how good you look."

"I’m not going to let you butter me up with flattery," Chris says, frowning disapprovingly.

Peter rolls his eyes dramatically. “What even is it you think I want from you so badly that I’d ‘butter you up’?”

Chris eyes narrow a little bit. “I’m sure I’ll find out eventually.”

"The only thing I want from you is maybe an opportunity to get into your pants. But, as you’re so keen on thinking I’m up to something, I think I’ll pass," Peter says, brushing by Chris on his way out of the restroom.

Chris grabs his wrist, halting him. Peter could break the hold if he wanted to, of course, but he’s more interested in seeing how this plays out. He quirks an inquisitive brow.

Chris sighs. “You clean up pretty well yourself.”

Somehow, chaperoning little miscreants is a little less boring after that.

♦

Peter is grading papers in his classroom an hour or so after the school day has ended when Chris lets himself in. Peter heard him coming, of course—Chris Argent has a very distinctive stride, smooth but determined steps. Like a predator.

Which is certainly an amusing thought.

Peter just keeps grading, not even looking up when Chris shuts and locks the door. He’s not entirely sure why Chris is here and isn’t about to initiate conversation, not until he knows what he’s in for.

Chris sighs. “Peter.”

Still marking off incorrect answers on this week’s quiz, Peter says, “Chris. Was there something you needed or have you just come to enjoy the pleasure of my company?”

When Chris doesn’t answer, Peter finally looks up, setting his pen aside. His brow quirks. “Allison has an A minus. She’s not having any trouble that I know of.”

At that, Chris makes a bit of a face. “I’m not here to talk about my _daughter_. Jesus.”

"Then what _are_ you here to talk about?” Peter asks. He’s not sure if he’s more curious or more impatient at this point. He enjoys keeping other people waiting—he doesn’t quite enjoy being kept waiting himself.

Chris gathers up some determination and seems to brace himself. “Did you mean it?”

Now, there are a few things Chris could be referring to. Peter isn’t quite sure which this is. “You’ll have to elaborate. I’m afraid I have yet to acquire telepathy.”

"About wanting to get into my pants."

Peter rolls his eyes. “Christopher, I’ve wanted to get into your pants since I was _fourteen_ and spied on your father’s little hunter meetings. I saw you cleaning your gun once. It was, let’s say, a _formative_ experience for me. I wasn’t aware that my interest was some kind of a secret.”

"I’m not sure if I should be flattered or not. Spying? Really?"

Peter doesn’t dignify that with a response. Really, did Chris expect curious young wolves _didn’t_ spy on hunters when said hunters blow into town every few years and set up shop? When an Alpha is someone’s parent or eldest sibling, and when that Alpha gives orders that the younger wolves are to keep their distance, of _course_ the young wolves are going to disobey. There’s no harm in just _looking_ , after all.

Chris shakes his head, as if he’s realized he’s been distracted from his original question. “I mean, do you still want that? _Mr_. Hale.”

Peter stands and moves casually around his desk, to put less obstacles between himself and Chris. “I don’t think you’d have come here if you were anything less than certain.”

"Maybe so," Chris agrees.

"And you’ve come to my place of employment to talk about this," Peter says, prowling closer. Chris’s eyes are on him, not missing a move. A predator through and through. A _wolf_ in human skin. He wonders if Chris would be flattered or insulted by the comparison.

"So?"

"You could’ve come to my home," Peter continues. "But you came here."

"I don’t know where you live," Chris says.

"Like that would’ve been difficult information to find out. Maybe I’d have even let you stalk me home. No, I think you came here on purpose. I think you _like_ the idea of ‘Mr. Hale’.”

"Maybe, maybe not." Chris turns and puts Peter against the door. Of course, Peter _allows_ it, so he’s not sure it counts as ‘putting’.

Peter smirks and trails his fingers over Chris’s bicep, which is strong and shapely underneath his coat. There are muscles there that Peter would like to become more acquainted with. “When was it that I caught _your_ attention? The Parent-Teacher conference?”

"Earlier."

"Oh? How much earlier?"

Chris’s hands grip Peter’s hips, _holding_ them like he thinks he can hold Peter in place. “When you were seventeen and I was keeping an eye on your pack. You’re not so observant as you think you are, _Mr_. Hale.”

Peter can’t help but laugh a bit. “Seems I’m not the only one _spying_ , you old lecher.”

Chris probably kisses him to shut him up. Still, it’s nice. _Very_ nice. Peter grabs Chris by the lapels and pulls him closer. When the kiss breaks after a few minutes, Chris stays pressed against him.

"So this isn’t some kind of teacher kink?" Peter asks, teasing.

"Well. It isn’t _just_ some kind of teacher kink,” Chris says. There's an amused sort of quirk about his mouth. Peter finds it quite fetching.

He smirks and urges Chris towards the desk. “Oh, the teacher thing helps, does it?”

Chris pushes Peter down onto the desk so he’s sitting on it. Then Chris starts unbuttoning Peter’s shirt.

Peter bats Chris’s hands away with an amused rumble. “I’m not going to let you fuck me over my _desk_ , Christopher. I teach teenagers in here, some of whom are werewolves and would therefore be able to smell it. I teach your _daughter_ in here.”

Chris sighs. “You really know how to ruin a moment, don’t you?”

"I’m a good boy; you should at least buy me dinner first," Peter says, smiling charmingly.

♦

Dinner turns out to be a hamburger at the local greasy spoon because, apparently, Chris doesn’t have patience for a fancy restaurant right now. At least the burger is decent.

And then they head to Peter’s apartment. A framed painting falls to the floor in the tussle to get their clothes off, as they push each other towards the bedroom. Chris doesn’t even know where the bedroom _is_ , but he’s still determined to compete for control. It’s funny and they eventually manage to get there, falling crossways onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

There’s still more wrestling for who’s going to be on top. Not that Peter particularly cares; he’s happy either way, so long as no one submits too easily. Easy submission would take all the fun out of it. They end up rolling off onto the floor, though, and Peter laughs up at Chris. Chris is pinning Peter’s wrists above his head, but even he can’t help laughing a little. He presses his forehead to Peter’s collarbone, catching his breath for a moment, before kissing a sweet trail up to Peter’s lips.

It’s less silly this time around. Peter’s eyes flare blue as they move together, as he hooks his legs around Chris and holds onto him. They don’t bother doing anything fancy or fetching the lubricant. Not this time around.

It’s just round one, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com), let's be bros ♥


End file.
